The Space Dance Jam
by Bird6490
Summary: After watching Space Jam, Love and her friends along with Tarte and Chiffon have the same dream. They get to become a part of the movie! Instead of a basketball game, they challenge the Nerdlucks to a dance contest. But what happens when Daffy falls for Setsuna? Help cheer Pretty Cure on in the contest and see which dance team is the best.
1. A Crazy Beginning

It was a gorgeous night in Clover Town Street and Miki was at her house with her friends Love, Inori, and Setsuna watching the movie Space Jam with their fairy friends Tarte and Chiffon. The girls were having a sleepover and they just finished watching the movie. Miki took the dvd out. "Love, Buki, do you remember when we used to watch Looney Tunes when we were little?" she asked. "Sure do" said Love. "I remember" said Inori. "Setsuna, you haven't been with us back then so Looney Tunes is new to you right?" asked Miki. "Right. I agree with the funny part of the description that you gave me earlier" said Setsuna. "Chiffon found it funny too. She was laughing hard when the funny parts happened" said Tarte. "Bugs Bunny was always Miki's favorite character. Buki's is Wile E. Coyote and mine is Tweety Bird. Setsuna, what about you?" said Love. "M-my favorite? Um, let me think about that for a minute" said Setsuna. "I think my favorite is Sylvester. What about you Chiffon?" asked Tarte. Chiffon thought about it for a moment then said "Porky". "I think my favorite is probably Daffy. He was pretty funny" said Setsuna. "Daffy. Good choice" said Love. Then Miki's mom came in the room. "Did you all enjoy the movie?" she asked. "Sure did" said Love. "That's wonderful. It's almost your bedtimes so you should all get ready for bed okay?" said Miki's mom. "Okay mama" said Miki. So the girls, brushed their teeth, washed their faces, put on their pajamas and went to bed. They all went to bed in Miki's room. She made room for her friends to put their sleeping bags in.

Before they went to sleep, they had a conversation. "Setsuna, why did you pick Daffy to be your favorite Looney Tunes character?" asked Love. "Well, he is very funny and when we saw the part when he did his introduction at the game and no one applauded, I felt sorry for him" said Setsuna. "Yeah, that happens to him a lot. He's always jealous of Bugs getting all the attention" said Inori. "So anyway, I've been wanting to tell you all this, do you remember Saki-san? One of our fellow Pretty Cures?" asked Love. "Yeah why?" asked Miki. "We talked on the phone the other day and she said that she, Mai-san, and their fairies had an amazing dream where they interacted with the movie The Lion King not so long ago" said Love. "Really? All of them?" asked Tarte. "Yep" said Love. "Wow, that's incredible. Wouldn't it be incredible if we interacted with the movie we just saw?" said Inori. "It sure would. But in our version, instead of a basketball game, we would have a dance contest" said Miki. "Definitely. After all, we don't do basketball" said Setsuna. "What if we all have that dream tonight?" asked Inori. "Well, we'll just have to find out. Goodnight everyone" said Love. Everyone said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.

1 hour later, Love woke up and found herself in a park. She was alone for a moment until she saw her friends with her, including Tarte and Chiffon. The girls were wearing their casual clothes. "Hey everyone. Could this be the dream that we talked about earlier?" asked Love. "I don't know but we'll find out soon enough" said Miki. They all walked around the park for a minute until they saw a rabbit hole. They wondered if Bugs Bunny was inside so they went closer to the hole. But before they could do something, they all fell down the hole! Then they noticed they were underground. "Where are we?" asked Inori. "I think we're underground and I think the Warner Brothers portal should be nearby" said Miki. "But where?" asked Love. The girls shrugged. "Setsuna, do you think you can teleport us through the portal?" asked Love. "Sure" said Setsuna. Chiffon used her powers to call out Akarun. Setsuna put Akarun in her Linkrun and said "Let's go through the Warner Brothers portal." Then they all teleported through the Warner Brothers portal. But unfortunately, they didn't teleport to the ground. Instead, they were in the air and they all screamed while crashing down to the ground. "Is everyone okay?" asked Miki. "Y-yeah..." said Love getting up. Then they heard what sounded like gun shooting. They looked around to find out where the sound was coming from and in an instant, they saw Bugs Bunny running away from Elmer Fudd. "Is that Bugs?" asked Inori. "I think so. And I also see Elmer Fudd trying to shoot him!" said Love. "We've got to help Bugs" said Tarte. "Right" said the girls. So they followed Bugs and Elmer.

"Alright, you rascal bunny! Come back here, you screwy rodent!" said Elmer while running after Bugs. The rabbit stopped to talk to the audience. "I'll uh be with you in a second folks, after I finish with nature boy here" he said. Then Elmer appeared as he poked his gun on Bugs' head. "Alright, you pesky wabbit! I've got you now!" said Elmer. Before Elmer could shoot, the girls stood in front of Bugs trying to protect him. "Leave him alone!" said Love. "Stay out this kids! This has nothing to do with-" Elmer said before a ramp came down on his head, squishing him. Bugs and the girls looked up to see the Nerdlucks coming out of their spaceship. "One small step for moi!" said Pound. "One giant leap for Moron Mountain!" said Bang holding a flag. In an instant, he jabbed the flag on Pound's foot, making him scream in pain. Bugs and the girls just looked down at Elmer, still under the ramp. "And one whopper headache for Elmer Fudd" said Bugs. The girls giggled a bit at that. The Nerdlucks came down the ramp, close to Bugs' feet showing that they were very short. "Diminutive, ain't they?" asked Bugs. "Uh huh" said the girls agreeing with Bugs. "We seek the one they call Bugs Bunny" said Bang. "Yeah, Bugs Bunny" added Nawt. "Have you seen him?" asked Bang. "Where is this guy?" asked Pound. "Is he around?" asked Blanko. "Actually-" said Inori before Love covered her mouth. "I wanna see how this goes" she told her. "Hmm. Bugs Bunny. Bugs Bunny. Say, does he have, uh, great big long ears like this?" asked Bugs pulling his ears. "Yeah" said the Nerdlucks. "And does he hop around like this?" asked Bugs before hopping around the forest. The girls laughed at Bugs' hopping. "Yeah." said the Nerdlucks. "Well, uh, does he say "What's up Doc?" like this?" said Bugs. He put his head on Pound's head and ate a carrot. "Eh, what's up Doc?" said Bugs. "Yeah!" said the Nerdlucks. "Nope. Never heard of him" said Bugs walking away. The girls followed him leaving the Nerdlucks with disappointed groans.

"You know, maybe there is no intelligent life out there in the universe after all" Bugs told the girls and the audience. "Um, I wouldn't say that Bugs" said Miki. The rabbit was surprised that Miki knew his name. "Wait a second, how did you know my name was-" he said before a lazer shot at him from nowhere. "Hold on there, Mr. Looney Tune and school girls!" said Pound. The girls and Bugs turned around in shock as his ears dropped to see that the Nerdlucks shot him with their alien guns. "Hey, what do you think we are, stupid?" asked Bupkus. "Don't move a muscle" said Nawt. "Ok bunny. Gather up you tune pals. We're taking you for a ride!" said Pound. "Totally, alright! So like where are we going?" said Blanko. Pound was annoyed at Blanko's stupidity so he smacked him in the face, leaving him dizzy. "Are we there yet?" he asked. "Should we transform?" Miki whispered to Love. "Not yet. Let's wait until the meeting" Love whispered back.


	2. Introductions and Choosing a Contest

That night, all of the toons gathered at the town hall for a meeting. Wile came crashing through the roof on the carpet floor and was covered in soot. Then Daffy Duck came in soaking wet and covered in bath towels. He stepped on Wile's snout and pushed Foghorn Leghorn on his way in. "Stop the music! Top duck coming through! Jeez! It's getting so a guy can't even get himself wet around here! So, what's the big emergency?" he said. Everyone turned to the people on stage. The Nerdlucks stood there with Bugs Bunny tied up in chains after they captured him. But Bugs wasn't panicking. He was just playing it cool like he always does. Love and her friends were in a corner of the room. "Uh, these little guys would like to make an announcement" he said. He held the microphone for Pound. "Here you go shorty" Bugs told him. The Nerdlucks pushed Pound forward. "Alright, alright!" said Pound before clearing his throat. "You. All of you, are now our prisoners!". There was a moment of silence throughout the entire theater. Then all of the toons laughed. "We're in big trouble now!" said Sylvester sarcastically. Pound was embarrassed, but Nawt turned the microphone in his direction to help out. "We are taking you to our theme park in outer space!" he said. "No fooling" said Blanko. "Where you'll be our slaves! Placed on display for the amusement of our paying customers!" said Nawt. "Oh, fear clutches to my breast!" said Daffy sarcastically. Again, all of the toons laughed while Daffy and Sylvester walked towards the exit. Yosemite Sam came up on stage with guns blasting. "We ain't a goin' nowhere!" he said. He aimed his two guns at Pound, but the alien grabbed his laser gun and shot Sam, leaving him burning in a crisp and in his underwear. After seeing what Pound did to Sam, the toons immediately raised their hands in the air to surrender.

Then Love and her friends came on the stage. Everyone's eyes were on them. When Daffy saw Setsuna, he was speechless at her looks. His eyes were heart-eyed meaning that he fell in love with her. Bugs removed the chains from his body. "We won't let you take the Looney Tunes away!" said Love. The Nerdlucks pointed their laser guns at the girls. But the girls didn't run away. "Nice try, but we're not afraid of you!" said Miki. All the toons started talking at once. Some said "Are they crazy?" and others said "How can they be not afraid of those aliens?". "Last chance to run or its bye bye for all of you" warned Pound. "Yeah, and besides, how do you girls think you are anyway?" asked Bupkus. "We'll just show you. Buki, Setsuna, Miki-san!" said Love. The girls nodded. The Nerdlucks wondered what the girls were going to do. They opened their Linkruns and slid their fingers across the buttons. Their faces showed and they shouted "Change...!". Next, their full bodies were shown and they shouted "Pretty Cure!", and their hair ornaments disappeared. Then they put their feet on the ground, raised their hands in the air and shouted "Beat Up!". The Nerdlucks and all of the toons were shocked at watching what was happening. All of their eyes were wide and some gasped. "What's going on here?!" asked Pound, shocked.

Love spun around, ran, and jumped in the air. Her brooch appeared, then her dress. Her hair changed and her other clothes and ornaments appeared in step by step. Miki spun around and began to slide along the ground. Her brooch appeared, then her top and skirt. Her hair changed and her other clothes and ornaments appeared in step by step. Then she jumped in the air. Inori spun around and dropped down. Her brooch appeared, then her dress. Her hair changed and her other clothes and ornaments appeared in step by step. Setsuna spun around dove into the water. Her brooch appeared, then her dress. Her hair changed and her other clothes and ornaments appeared in step by step. She jumped out of the water. The cures flew down and introduced themselves. "The pink heart is the emblem of love. Freshly-picked, Cure Peach!" said Cure Peach. "The blue heart is the emblem of hope. Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry!" said Cure Berry. "The yellow heart is the emblem of faith. Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine!" said Cure Pine. "The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness. Freshly-ripened, Cure Passion!" said Cure Passion. "Fresh!" Peach began. "Pretty Cure!" said the cures. The Nerdlucks and the toons were still shocked. "Pretty Cure? Those girls never mentioned they could do that" Bugs said to himself. "They...transformed" said Bang. Pound scoffed. "They transformed. So what? Surely, they're not strong enough to stop us" he said. He shot a lazer and the cures jumped to dodge. "Or not" Pound said. Before the cures could punch or kick the Nerdlucks, Bugs said "Hey, hey, hey. We can't have a huge fight here. Violence won't solve anything". "Huh?" said the cures and the Nerdlucks. "Listen Pretty Cure, we appreciate you wanting to help us but the aliens got to give us a chance to defend ourselves" said Bugs. "Oh yeah? Who says?" said Pound, mockingly. He aimed his laser gun at Bugs as the rabbit was writing something. Bugs showed him a book that said "How to Draw Cartoon Characters" but Bugs changed the title so that it said "How to Capture Cartoon Characters". "There! Read 'em and weep, boys!" said Bugs. The Nerdlucks opened the book and found a piece of paper taped to a page that said "Give them a chance to defend themselves!". "Aww, do we have too?" asked Bang. "It's in the rule book" said Nawt. "Ok! It is in the rule book!" said Blanko. Bugs opened the door to backstage and Pretty Cure turned back to normal and went inside. "Uno momento!" said Bugs going through the door. "We have to confer!". He closed the door.

Backstage, in the theater backroom, Bugs was dressed as a general while standing behind a huge American flag. With him backstage were Daffy, Porky, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, the girls, and Tarte and Chiffon. "Alright troops! It is for us to choose a battlefield that affords-" Bugs began before Love interrupted him. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt but my friends and I didn't introduce ourselves earlier. Our regular selves, I mean" said Love. "Oh yeah" said Bugs. He cleared his throat and said "So sorry for not letting you go to that. Please, go ahead miss". "It's okay Bugs. My name's Love Momozono" said Love. "I'm Miki Aono" said Miki. "I'm Inori Yamabuki" said Inori. "And I'm Setsuna Higashi" said Setsuna. "My friends and I are big fans of the Looney Tunes" said Love. "Well, thank you" said Bugs. Daffy was still in love with Setsuna. "Setsuna...such a pretty name for a pretty girl" he said dazed. "Um..thank you" said Setsuna. "A-a-anyway, how about we challenge the aliens to a b-b-b-b-spelling bee?" asked Porky. Then Tarte and Chiffon appeared. Chiffon was happy to see Porky so she floated to him and hugged him. Porky was surprised. Tarte cleared his throat. "Sorry for not introducing myself either but I'm Tarte and the baby over there is Chiffon" said Tarte. "I-I-I think she likes me" said Porky. "Well, you're her favorite Porky" said Tarte. "R-R-Really? Th-Th-That's sweet" said Porky smiling. "Say, we could have a bowling tournament" said Elmer before laughing. "Suffering Succotash! What's wrong with all of ya? I say we get a ladder, wait til the old lady's out of the room, then grab that little bird!" said Sylvester. "Whoa, whoa! Take a deep breath sly!" said Bugs patting Sylvester's back. The cat nodded rapidly. "Ok, let's analyze the competition" said Bugs. He pulled down a chart that was a blueprint showing the Nerdlucks' height, weight, and what they looked like. "Now. What are we looking at here? We've got a small race of invading aliens" said Bugs. "Small arms, short legs" said Daffy shorting his arms and legs. "Not very fast" said Elmer rubbing his chin. "Tiny little guys" said Sylvester. "C-C-Can't jump high" said Porky. Then an idea for a challenge came in their brains and they all smiled evilly, except for the girls and Tarte. "Um, Bugs?" asked Love. "Yes Love?" asked Bugs. "Me and my friends have an idea" said Love. "What is it?" asked Bugs. Love explained the idea to Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, Elmer and Porky. "That's a great idea! Better than the one we came up with" said Bugs.

They went out of the room and Bugs said to the Nerdlucks "We challenge you to a dance contest. You against Pretty Cure". "Alright! A dance contest it is!" said Pound. "Dancing!" said Bang. "Yes!" said Nawt. "Boy, oh boy!" said Bupkus. "Alrighty!" said Blanko. "Now don't get too excited yet. The girls and I came up with some rules" said Love. "Okay, what are the rules?" asked Pound. Love knelt down on one knee and said "We will have 4 rounds. We may dance to any songs we want and we can also sing along to the songs if we want to. One round will take place one day at a time. If somehow we're tied at the end of the fourth round, we will have a fifth round to break the tie. Sound good?" "Yep" said the Nerdlucks. "Then it's settled. Starting tomorrow afternoon, the dance contest will take place right here" said Love. "Yeah!" the toons cheered.


	3. Planning and Round 1

The next morning, Love and her friends told the Looney Tunes about Pretty Cure, what their purpose is and where they are from. They also told them about where Tarte and Chiffon come from. "So, you're legendary warriors who defend earth from evil?" asked Bugs. "That's right" said Love. "But, I say, but why did you girls decide to do a dance contest in the first place?" asked Foghorn Leghorn. "Because we've been taking dance lessons for a long time and we decided to put our skills to the test" said Miki. "I see" said Bugs. "Now, if we're going to beat those aliens, we need a plan" said Love. "We could do some of the dance routines that Miyuki taught us" said Inori. "That's a good idea but we also need to choose what songs to dance to and if we want to sing along to them" said Setsuna. "Setsuna, my dear, I would love to hear you sing. You have the voice of an angel and I bet it sounds beautiful when you sing" said Daffy, flirting. Setsuna was flattered and she blushed. The girls thought about more ideas for a minute until Love said "I got it. How about we dance and sing along to our songs?" "You mean some of the songs from our albums?" asked Miki. "Yes. In each round, one of us will sing our character songs and while we sing, we do one of the dance routines Miyuki taught us" said Love. "Wait, wait, wait, you girls have an album too?" asked Bugs. "Sure do, except we don't perform our songs that often and that they are in Japanese. We're from Japan" said Inori. "We'll explain how we got here in your world later. That reminds me, I have a favor to ask you guys" said Love. "What is it?" asked Bugs. "Will you guys practice our dance routines with us?" asked Love. "If we're going to beat the aliens, we need all the help we can get" said Miki. "Sure, we can help you out" said Bugs. "Thank you!" said the girls. "Okay, I have a plan for who's going to sing in which round. Inori will sing in the first round, Miki will sing in the second round, I will sing in the 3rd round, and Setsuna will sing in the final round" said Love. "I go first? Uh oh" said Inori. "Don't worry, you'll do great. Now let's start practicing!" said Love.

During the next hour, the Looney Tunes practiced dancing with the girls while at the same time, Inori practiced singing one of her songs. When Bugs practiced with them, little did he know that Lola Bunny was secretly watching him. When Bugs was done practicing, Lola appeared clapping. "Nice dance moves you go there. I'm impressed" she said. Bugs instantly fell in love with her. "Hi, my name is Lola Bunny" said Lola holding out her hand for a handshake. Bugs shook her hand eagerly. "Lola!" he said. "Yes?" Lola giggled. "Hello, my name is...BUGS!" Bugs belched. Lola chuckled while Bugs, embarrassed, cleared his throat. "So, why are you guys dancing?" asked Lola. "There's a dance contest this afternoon and my team and I are competing in it. Bugs and his friends are helping us practice. I'm Inori by the way" said Inori. "Pleasure to meet you. Hope your team wins" said Lola smiling. "Thanks Lola" said Inori. "Are you thinking about going there and cheering them on, Doll?" said Bugs. Lola's eyes burned with anger while Bugs, not knowing this, had hearts in his eyes. "DOLL?!" said Lola. "Uh-huh!" said Bugs. Lola took a breath and brought Bugs' head closer to her face. "Don't ever call me...Doll" she said. "Check!" said Bugs dropping to the ground. Lola smiled while walking away. "Sure, I'll be there to cheer you on" she said. "Okay" said Inori. Then Love came over. "We should start heading over to the town hall. The first round starts in 30 minutes" she said. "Okay" said Inori. Then she, her teammates, and the Looney Tunes went to the town hall.

Inside the hall, the toons were excited for the dance contest to start. Swackhammer was sitting in the front row with the Nerdluck slaves. Love and her friends were with Bugs backstage. They transformed into Pretty Cure and Bugs said "Ready girls?" he asked. "Ready" said the girls. "Now remember, we won't know the final results of each round until the end of the last round so let's get a head start in this one" said Cure Peach. "Got it!" said Cure Pine with a thumbs up. "Bugs, Chiffon and I will be watching you outside the room" said Tarte. Then they heard Hubie and Bertie talking on stage with big voices. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Round 1 of the dance contest!" said Hubie. The crowd cheered. "Before we begin, we would like to remind you all that you are the judges. Which ever dance you like best wins the round. Now if you don't mind, let's get this contest underway!" said Bertie. The crowd cheered again. "First up, the members of this team are the legendary warriors who fight evil to save the world. In each round, they will be singing a song from one of their albums which by the way are in Japanese. Please welcome, all the way from Japan, Pretty Cure!" said Hubie. Again the crowd cheered as Pretty Cure came on stage. The only ones booing at them were the Nerdluck slaves, who were watching with Swackhammer. Cure Pine had an ear microphone on and she was in front of her teammates. "In this round, Cure Pine will be singing a song" said Bertie before he and Hubie walked off the stage. Pine took a breath and the music started. Pine sang her song "Heart Dictionary" and she and her team danced along to it.

Cure Pine:  
1! 2! 1 2 3 go!

Oh yay!  
Cure! Cure!  
Oh yeah!

Me wo mitsumete iru to kimi no koto ga wakaru  
Rikaishi au tame no yume no dēta  
Tsūji aeta toki ni kimi no omoi ya imi  
Nagare konde kita nda odoru bīto

Kokoro ni sawarasete ne  
Itaku nanka shinai yo  
Hora ne attakaku naru deshou

Kazari nanka nakutte mo ī  
Kotoba janakutte mo  
Kagayaiteru mono subete wo watashi shinjiteru  
Mune no naka ni kakareta nazo yomitoku mitai ni  
Kimi no koto motto shiritai  
heart no dictionary

Oh yay!  
Cure! Cure!  
Oh yeah!

Onaji mono wo mite mo omou koto wa chigau  
Dakara tanoshiku naru hazumu wādo  
Mimi wo sumaseta nara tsunagari au deshou  
Yasashisa no hāmonī hibiku furūto

Namida tomaranai hi wa  
Dō ka wake wo oshiete  
Kimi wo kanashimaseteru mono

Tojita tobira ni mo makenai  
Muri ni wa akenai  
Iyasu koto dekiru nanika wo watashi wa sagasou  
Kimi ga akogarete iru mono  
Omoide no kakera  
Kirakira ga zenbu tsumatta heart no dictionary

Oh yeah!  
Cure! Cure!  
Oh yay!  
1 2 3 go!

Cure! Cure!

Moshimo genki ni nareru nara  
Chikara ni naritai  
Kagayaiteru mono subete wo watashi shinjiteru  
Mune no naka ni kakareta nazo yomitoku mitai ni  
Kimi no koto motto shiritai  
heart no dictionary

Oh yay!  
Cure! Cure!  
Oh yay!

When the song was over, the crowd cheered. Cure Pine was proud of herself. "Excellent job, Pretty Cure!" said Hubie coming back on stage with Bertie. The girls went backstage. "Hubie is right, you girls were excellent! Especially you, Pine" said Bugs. Pine blushed. "Thanks Bugs" she said. "Now for the challengers of the contest, all the way from Moron Mountain, the Nerdlucks!" said Bertie going off the stage again with Hubie. The Nerdlucks came on stage and the audience booed at them. The only ones cheering were the Nerdluck slaves, still watching with Swackhammer. "Ready?" Pound asked his team. "Ready" said the rest of the Nerdlucks. The music started and the Nerdlucks did the Chicken Dance. Everyone laughed except for Swackhammer. He facepalmed and said "You gotta be kidding me". Even Pretty Cure, Tarte, Chiffon and Bugs were laughing. When the song was over, the audience was still laughing. "But the audience liked it. This is getting interesting" Swackhammer said to himself. Then Nerdlucks took a bow and went off the stage. "Thank you Nerdlucks. Now that was a fun first round. Stay tuned for the second round of the competition tomorrow!" said Hubie. After the audience left, some of the toons stayed behind to congratulate Pretty Cure. "That song was really cool, Pine" said Sylvester. "Thanks guys. It was pretty fun" said Pine. "I think we can change back now" said Peach. The cures changed back into their normal selves. "Be careful in the next rounds. Those aliens could be up to something" said Lola. "Don't worry, we'll be fine as long as we do our best" said Love.

* * *

If you want to listen to the song, here's the link. Make sure to put in youtube . com before the link. Fanfiction won't let me put it in with the rest of the link. Don't do what I just did putting the words youtube . com separately. In order for the link to work, they're supposed to be together. /watch?v=gPh8E7cU5z8


	4. Bugs Saves Lola and Round 2

After Round 1 was over, the girls decided to start practicing for Round 2. "Miki, don't forget you'll be singing in the next round" said Love. "I won't" said Miki. "If it's okay with you guys, I'd like to practice with you" said Lola. "Sure" said the girls. So Lola practiced dancing with the girls and little did everyone know that the Nerdlucks were secretly watching them. "Man, those girls are good" said Bang. "How did they get so good at dancing?" asked Bupkus. "Boys, let's see if we can join in their fun" said Pound. Bugs was also watching the girls. He was paying most of his attention on Lola. Then he noticed the Nerdlucks and wondered what they were up to. "If I blast one of those girls, she'll be in too much pain to go on to the second round and without their full team, those Pretty Cure girls will have to forfeit the contest!" Pound explained. The Nerdlucks snickered. Bugs overheard them and gasped. When Pound took out his laser gun, he aimed for Inori but Lola moved in front of the target so instead it was on her! When Pound shot the laser, Bugs pushed Lola out of the way and he got shot instead. Lola and the girls gasped when they saw Bugs hurt. Pound was angry he didn't shoot the right target so he and his team walked away. "Oh my! Bugs!" said Lola surprised. The girls were shocked at how Bugs saved Lola. "Bugs!" said Lola running to him. The male rabbit sat up. "Are you ok?" Lola asked. "Me? Oh yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?" Bugs asked back. "Oh Bugs, thank you" said Lola. "Oh, it was nothing" said Bugs. "Even though I didn't notice the laser, that was still the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me" said Lola before giving Bugs a big kiss. After that, Bugs had a dumb grin on his face and he had hearts in his eyes. Love helped Bugs stand up. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked. "Sure I'm sure" said Bugs. "I told you those aliens would be up to something" said Lola. "Yeah, you were right Lola" said Setsuna.

During the rest of the day and the next day, the girls kept practicing with the Looney Tunes but they did take breaks. And when they were on the breaks, they explored the Looney Tunes' home and told the toons about their lives and what it's like where they come from. Setsuna also told them about her past and how she became a Pretty Cure. Each girl along with Tarte and Chiffon spent some time with their favorite Looney Tunes characters. Porky was being gentle towards Chiffon and Tarte told Sylvester about what life is like in the Sweets Kingdom. Inori told Wile E. Coyote about the animal hospital her parents run and her dream of becoming a veterinarian. Miki told Bugs about about her mom's hair salon and her dream of becoming a fashion model. Love was gentle towards Tweety Bird because he is small and she didn't want to hurt him. Setsuna told Daffy about how her life has changed since she became a Pretty Cure. Of course Daffy did try to flirt with her afterwards and ask what her favorite things are to find common interests. Setsuna responded to his kind words by being sweet and kind back to him. She was touched that Daffy was being so nice to her.

Soon it was time for Round 2 and the toons and girls gathered at the town hall. Backstage, the girls transformed and Cure Berry put on an ear microphone. Hubie and Bertie came on the stage and spoke with big voices. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Round 2 of the dance contest!" said Hubie. The crowd cheered. "Starting this round will be the aliens from Moron Mountain, the Nerdlucks!" said Bertie walking off the stage with Hubie. The Nerdlucks came on stage and the Nerdluck slaves who were watching with Swackhammer, cheered for them. The rest of the audience were only cheering a little bit because of yesterday's dance. They wondered if the Nerdlucks were going to dance something like that again. But the result ended up showing that they didn't. Instead, they danced along to the Y.M.C.A song. Swackhammer was impressed on how well they were doing it. When they were done, the audience applauded and that surprised the cures. "I guess the audience forgot the main reason why we're doing this contest" said Cure Pine. "Maybe. But let's not talk about that now. We're next. Ready girls?" said Cure Peach. "Ready!" said Berry, Pine and Passion. "That was a very cool dance" said Hubie coming back on stage with Bertie. "Yes but now it's time for their opponents to come on stage. Let's give it up for Pretty Cure!" said Bertie. The girls came on stage and Cure Berry stood in front of her teammates. "In this round, Cure Berry will be singing" said Bertie before walking off the stage with Hubie. The music started and Berry sang her song "FRIENDS ~3Q4love~" and she and her team danced along to it.

Cure Berry:  
3Q4love nakechau kurai  
Tomodachi wa takaramono!

ONE tatoe hitori kiri  
Mezameru asa demo kodoku janai  
Heart kono itami koso ga  
Min'na to no kizuna kibō no shirushi  
Kyara wa chigattemo kokoro wa tsunagatteru  
Hanaretemo owaranai dorīmu・chīmu

Aozora mabushi sugite  
Keshiki ga urunde koboresō  
Tabidatsu hitomi ni tsugeru kokoro kara  
"thank you for my friends"

COOL otonappoku mieru  
Watashi wo sasaeta san'nin no Smile  
WHY? Manyuaru wa nai yo  
Shisutemu demonai mienai chikara  
Itooshī kimochi doko kara umareru no?  
Sono kotae wakachi atta raburī・chīmu

Aozora kageri nakute  
Nani darou?! Ima dake...setsunai yo  
Tabidatsu senaka ni tsugeru daisuki! to  
"thank you for my friends"

Hateshinai toki no naka de  
Deaeta kiseki wa honmono!  
Eien ni kawaranai sore wa min'na e no  
"Arigatō"

When the song was over, the crowd cheered. They cheered slightly more than last time. Cure Berry was proud of herself and she took a bow before she and her team went off the stage. "That was amazing, Pretty Cure! And we hope to expect another amazing song and dance in the next round which is tomorrow!" said Hubie. After the audience left, again some of the toons stayed behind to congratulate Pretty Cure. "Great job girls!" said Bugs. "Thanks Bugs" said Berry. The cures changed back into their normal selves. "I'm singing next so let's be ready" said Love.

* * *

If you want to listen to the song, here's part of the link. Follow my instructions from the previous chapter if you don't know how to get to the page. watch?v=ENQc4ku0yR0


	5. Round 3 and Comforting Setsuna

For the rest of the day, the girls practiced with the toons for the next round. While they practiced, Setsuna looked a bit worried because after Round 3, she was going to lead the group and sing in Round 4 which is the final round. When they took a break, the toons hung out with the girls. "That, I say, that was some fancy footwork you got there" Foghorn said to Love. "Thanks Foghorn. It takes a lot of work to get that much experience in dancing" said Love. Then she noticed Setsuna's worried expression. "Setsuna, what's wrong?" Love asked. "Um, nothing. I'm just..concerned about how we'll do in the next round" Setsuna replied. "We're gonna do great! I just know it! We always get our happiness when we're on stage" said Love. "Wow Love, you sure know how to look at the bright side of things" said Bugs. "I sure do. My happiness was to make my dream of dancing come true..together with my friends" said Love. "And it did come true" said Miki, smiling. "Hey, Bugs. Have you found your happiness?" asked Love. "Huh?" asked Bugs. "What is your happiness, Bugs?" asked Love. "My happiness? Let me think about that" said Bugs. He thought about it for a moment then said "My happiness is to entertain the people who watch me and the other Looney Tunes" "My happiness is to make my goal of catching Tweety come true" said Sylvester. "My happiness was to become a better star than Bugs but now that Setsuna is here, that has changed. Now, my happiness is to help, love and support her in any way I can" said Daffy, smiling. "Stop it Daffy, you're making me blush" said Setsuna, smiling and blushing. "I can't stop it. And I also can't wait to hear you sing in the final round" said Daffy. "Yeah I bet you can't" said Setsuna. _I've sang for our albums but I've never lead the group and sang at the same time before. I don't know if I'm even ready for that_ Setsuna thought.

The next day, the girls practiced more in the morning and in the afternoon, it was time for Round 3. The girls and the toons gathered at the town hall. The girls transformed into Pretty Cure and Cure Peach put on an ear microphone. She had a confident look on her face. "You guys ready for this?" she asked. The rest of the cures nodded. "Can't wait to hear what you're gonna sing, Peach" said Bugs. "You're really gonna like it, Bugs. Trust me" said Peach. Hubie and Bertie came on stage with big voices. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Round 3 of the dance contest!" said Hubie. The crowd cheered. "Starting this round will be the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure!" said Bertie. The girls came on the stage and Cure Peach stood in front of her teammates. "In this round, Cure Peach will be singing" said Bertie walking off the stage with Hubie. The music started and Peach sang her song "Happy Come Come" and she and her teammates danced along to it.

Cure Peach:  
Tatchi paneru no PLAY botan wo  
Oshite issho ni odorou  
Tsuyoi hāto wa, purasu no rizumu  
Pojitibu dake wo kyatchi suru

Saisho wa umaku norenakutatte  
Kitto jōzu ni nareru yo  
Awatenakute mo heiki, shinjiru  
Jibun no naka no supīdo de

Ī koto ga aru  
Yana koto mo aru  
Demo shiawase getto da yo! Saigo wa kitto  
Happī kamu kamu!

Omoi dōri kimattara  
Kurai no, nante tonde yuku  
Hikari no tsubu to hitotsu ni naru  
Happī kamu kamu!

Sukina koto ni ganbareru  
Doryoku nante omowanai  
Tanoshimi nagara ki ga tsuitara  
Hora ne! Dekiteru!

Himo ga hodokete kakato no hetta  
Araitate no sunīkā  
Iron'na koto wo norikoete kita  
Okinīri da yo ureshī

Sore de odotta sore de sagashita  
Sore de suteppu appu shita  
Omoide tachi ga tsumi kasanatte  
Takaramono ni kawaru nda

Te wo hiraite yo  
Te wo tsunagō yo  
Kimi no daijina mono watashi ni misete  
Happī aitemu!

Daisuki dayo ganbatte  
Zenbu kuchi ni shinakute mo  
Mamorarete iru son'na kanji,  
Happī aitemu!

Susumi nagara naru rizumu  
Onaji toki wo kizanderu  
Tanoshimi nagara ki ga tsuitara  
Kimi mo dekiteru!

Daisuki dayo ganbatte  
Zenbu kuchi ni shinakute mo  
Mamorarete iru son'na kanji  
Happī kamu kamu!

Susumi nagara naru rizumu  
Onaji toki wo kizanderu  
Hikari no tsubu to hitotsu ni naru  
Shiawase getto da yo!

Sukina koto ni ganbareru  
Doryoku nante omowanai  
Tanoshimi nagara ki ga tsuitara  
Hora ne! Dekiteru!

When the song was over, the crowd cheered. Peach had a smile on her face and she went off the stage with her teammates. "Now that was a fun song" said Hubie coming back on stage with Bertie. The girls went backstage. "What was that song about, Peach?" asked Bugs. "Its about my search for happiness and my positive view on it" said Peach. "Well that was a great song" said Bugs. "Thank you Bugs" said Peach. "Now let's see what the Nerdlucks have in store for us today!" said Hubie walking off the stage with Bertie. The crowd cheered when the Nerdlucks came on stage. "They're cheering for those aliens?!" said Cure Pine. "They must've really been brainwashed by their performances" said Cure Berry. Swackhammer was impressed that the Nerdlucks were able to make the audience think positively about them. "Once this contest is over, the audience will remember the main reason we're here" he said to the Nerdluck slaves. In this round, the Nerdlucks danced to Gangnam Style. When they were done, the audience cheered which still shocked the cures. "Great job Nerdlucks! Now tomorrow is the day you've all been waiting for. The final round of the dance contest! The results will be announced at the end of it so stay tuned!" said Hubie.

* * *

If you want to listen to the song, here's part of the link. Follow my instructions from chapter 3 if you don't know how to get to the page. Those of you that already know how to do it, ignore the reminder I just gave you. watch?v=uJyNCCdNVmM

* * *

After the audience left, again some of the toons stayed behind to congratulate Pretty Cure. Peach looked proud and so did Berry and Pine. Passion, however, didn't look very proud. She knew that it was going to be her turn to lead the group and sing in the next round so she looked worried. The girls changed back into their normal selves. Love noticed Setsuna's worried expression. "Setsuna, what's wrong?" she asked. "I..I think I need to be alone for a while. You guys go ahead and practice without me. I'll catch up with you later" said Setsuna before walking towards the exit. "Do you think something is bothering her?" asked Bugs. "Maybe. Setsuna has sang before but never while leading the group. She's never even lead the group before either" said Love. "I'll go talk to her" said Daffy walking towards the exit.

Daffy walked around the town until he found Setsuna sitting on a park bench by herself. He sat next to her and said "Hey Setsuna". "Oh, hi Daffy" said Setsuna. "I noticed your depressed expression earlier. Is something wrong?" asked Daffy. "Well, I'm worried about tomorrow" said Setsuna. "That you're gonna lead the group and sing at the same time?" asked Daffy. "Yeah. I've never done both of those things at the same time before" said Setsuna. The duck put his arm around the girl. "I'm sure you'll be amazing" he said. "Thanks but I don't think I'm ready for this" said Setsuna. "Hey, you and your friends have been taking dance lessons for a long time and you even have albums with songs that have you singing them. You can't let us and your friends down you know" said Daffy. Setsuna looked at him. "Listen my dear, when I first met you, it was a breathtaking moment for me. Your beauty shined bright within my eyes and when you talk, you have the voice of an angel. Cure Passion has just the amount of all that as you do and I knew that you were willing to protect us from those aliens and that's when it hit me. What I'm trying to say is, going through all that made me realize that...I have fallen in love with you Setsuna" said Daffy in a soft and calm voice.

Setsuna smiled warm and blushed. Even though she's new to watching Looney Tunes, her favorite toon has fallen in love with her. Her heart began to thump against her ribcage as it started beating really fast. "You know, when you gave me your first compliment, I kind of figured that you felt this way about me" she said. "Really?" Daffy asked. "Yes. Daffy, you've been so nice to me ever since we first met and all I can say is...I'm in love with you too" said Setsuna, smiling warm. Daffy turned bright red after hearing what Setsuna feels about him. The redness on his face went away when Setsuna hugged him. He hugged her back and stroked her gently. This was the first time that Setsuna was in love with someone and she never expected it to be a duck. After a few moments of hugging, they let go and the new couple smiled at each other with love. "I love you...Daffy Duck" said Setsuna. "I love you too...Setsuna Higashi. Now you get back out there, and make the toons and your teammates proud" said Daffy. "Right" said Setsuna. Then she joined her teammates and began practicing with them.


	6. Round 4 and Results

The next day, the girls practiced as hard as they could for the final round. The toons were impressed on how much effort they were putting into their dancing. When the girls finished practicing, it was almost time for the final round so they went to the town hall with the toons. Backstage, Love said to Setsuna "Setsuna, it's almost time for you to lead and sing. Are you ready?" "Yes. I'm ready" said Setsuna. The girls transformed into Pretty Cure and Cure Passion put on an ear microphone. Then Daffy came in the room. "Hey, girls. Just want to wish you the best of luck" he said. "Thanks Daffy" said Cure Peach. "Cure Passion, I've been waiting to hear you sing since the first round and I'm really looking forward to hearing your voice" said Daffy. Passion smiled warm. "Well I hope you enjoy it" she said. She gave him a big hug and let go when Hubie and Bertie came on stage with big voices. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final round of the dance contest!" said Hubie. The crowd cheered. "When this round is over, we will announce the winning team of the contest. So the first team who will be performing in this round will be the Nerdlucks!" said Bertie walking off the stage with Hubie. The crowd cheered when the Nerdlucks came on stage. Swackhammer couldn't wait to see what they were going to dance to. In this round, the Nerdlucks did the Whip Nae Nae dance which is a very popular dance. The audience loved the performance and cheered loudly when the Nerdlucks were done. "Looks like we'll be winning this contest" Pound told his teammates. They went off the stage and Hubie and Bertie came back on. "Now that dance is a fan favorite! Now ladies and gentlemen, it's time to see what their opponents will be dancing to in the final round" said Hubie. "They saved the best for last, please put your hands together for Pretty Cure!" said Bertie. The cures came on stage and Cure Passion stood in front of her teammates. "In this round, Cure Passion will be singing" said Hubie walking off the stage with Bertie. Passion looked to her right and saw Daffy holding a sign that said "I Heart Setsuna/Cure Passion". She smiled warm again and took a breath. The music started and Passion sang her song "To Your Future Self" and she and her teammates danced along to it.

Cure Passion:  
ai kon'na ni itoshī  
Kimochi ga komi ageteru afureteru  
Min'na e to tomedonaku  
cry namida no owari wa itami janai  
Kizu datte itsu no hika hikaridasu kanarazu kitto

Byebye-Goodbye Yesterday  
Kinō no watashi ni thank you!  
Datte gyakkyō koso ga asu e no pawā ni naru

Mirai wa kono te no naka ni aru  
Kyō wo ne ganbaru watashi ga gifuto nano  
Min'na to te ni te wo tori aruita  
Michisuji ga kokoro no chizu dakara  
~love~

Rain amefuru yoru ni wa  
Tonari de hanashi ni hana sakaseta ne  
Hidamari de ite kureta  
Pain tatoeba ichiban tsurai no wa  
Muryoku da to omou koto demo ima wa jibun wo shinjiru

Hello,hello tomorrow  
Ashita no watashi wa happy!  
Datte imēji koso ga kokoro no mahō ni naru

Mirai wa sono me no naka ni aru  
Anata wa kanōsei to iu gifuto nano  
Min'na to kata yose ai ikiteru  
Sore dake de itsumo sasaerareta  
~light~

Mirai wa kono te no naka ni aru  
Kyō wo ne ganbaru watashi ga gifuto nano  
Min'na to te ni te wo tori aruita  
Michisuji ga kokoro no chizu dakara  
~love~

When the song was over, the crowd was speechless for the first few seconds but then they cheered louder than they have in the past rounds. Some even stood up while cheering. Passion looked at the audience with a big smile on her face as they cheered and applauded for her and her teammates. "Wow! A standing ovation! Congratulations girls!" said Hubie. "In 10 minutes, we will have the final results of the competition so stay tuned!" said Bertie.

* * *

If you want to listen to the song, here's part of the link. If you remember my instructions on how to get to the page, I won't remind you because I think you all already know how to do it. watch?v=C5Sil8PwNG4

* * *

The girls went backstage and Daffy hugged Passion tight making her smile go bigger. "That was the most beautiful singing I have ever heard" said Daffy. "Thank you so much. Daffy, you're so sweet" said Passion. "When it comes to the ladies, that's how I am" said Daffy. They let go and Passion told Daffy "I really appreciate the sign you held up earlier" "Aw, it was nothing" said Daffy. "You are really the nicest duck that I've ever met" said Passion. She gave Daffy a big kiss and the duck's eyes were wide. After the kiss, Daffy had hearts in his eyes and he sighed romantically. Then the cures heard Hubie speaking so they went out of the room and Daffy followed them.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for. It's time to announce the results of the dance competition. But first let's welcome back our two dance groups" said Hubie. The Nerdlucks and Pretty Cure came on stage. Foghorn handed Bertie an envelope. "And now, it's time to announce the winning team of the dance contest. These four rounds have been close but the judges have decided our winners. And now, the winners of the dance contest are..." said Bertie. A drumroll started playing and Cure Peach crossed her fingers. Pound put his fists together and shook them. Bertie opened the envelope. "The legendary warriors, Pretty Cure!" said Bertie. The audience cheered as loud as they could and. The girls smiled wide and they cheered. "We did it! We won!" said Peach. "We saved the Looney Tunes!" said Cure Berry. "They did it!" said Bugs. "I knew they could do it!" said Lola. Swackhammer was shocked. Then Tarte and Chiffon came on stage. "I'm so proud of you girls!" said Tarte. Passion looked back and saw Daffy rushing towards her. She smiled wider and as soon as they were at arms' length, Daffy grabbed Passion and spun her around as the couple laughed in pure joy. After a few moments of spinning, Daffy put Cure Passion down and they hugged once again. "You did it!" he said. "No, me and my team did it" said Passion. Then Passion kissed her duck with love and he returned it equally. Their eyes closed and everyone was watching them. "Awwwwww!" said the audience.

The couple broke the kiss and Swackhammer came on the stage. "Losers!" he said. "Sorry" said the Nerdlucks. "Choke artists!" said Swackhammer. "Sorry again" said the Nerdlucks. "Wait 'til I get you back to Moron Mountain!" said Swackhammer. The cures turned to him. "Actually, the only one going back to Moron Mountain is you" said Cure Peach. "Huh?" said Swackhammer. The cures grabbed Swackhammer and stuffed him into an ACME rocket. Bugs, the Nerdlucks, Tarte and Chiffon grinned as Swackhammer was blasted away. As Swackhammer was crashed, he was blasted all the way to the moon, never to be seen again. Everyone cheered. "Hey, Pretty Cure, that was a fun contest" said Bupkus. "It sure was" said Cure Peach.


	7. It's Hard To Say Goodbye

"Could we ask you a favor Mr. Bunny? We don't wanna go back to Moron Mountain" said Pound. "We hate it up there" said Bang. "It stinks" said Nawt. "Um, I was thinking, like could we stay here with you?" asked Blanko. "Pleeeease?" asked the Nerdlucks with big smiles. "Oh brother" said Daffy. "Eh, I don't know if you guys are looney enough" said Bugs. "Looney enough?" asked Bang. A curtain opened and the Nerdlucks were dressed as toons and they did a little dance with an explosion at the end. Pretty Cure, Tarte and Chiffon laughed at it and the cures changed back into their normal selves. "I think you are pretty much looney enough...we never got your names" said Love. "I'm Pound and this is Bang, Nawt, Blanko, and Bupkus" said Pound. "We never got your names either. When you are your regular selves I mean" said Bang. "My name's Love Momozono" said Love. "I'm Miki Aoni" said Miki. "I'm Inori Yamabuki" said Inori. "And I'm Setsuna Higashi" said Setsuna. "I'm Tarte and the baby right here is Chiffon" said Tarte. Suddenly, the girls, Tatre, and Chiffon began to glow. "Uh...how come you guys are glowing all of a sudden?" asked Pound. "And you're not even transforming" said Bugs. "Do you think we might be waking up?" Love asked the girls. "I think so" said Inori. "Waking up from what?" asked Bupkus.

Miki took a breath and said "We've been meaning to tell you all something for a while but I think it might be confusing for you" said Miki. "The whole time we've been spending with you all was because we're in a dream. What was happening then and now is real to you but for us, we're dreaming" said Setsuna. The toons and the Nerdlucks were speechless and confused. "Yeah that's pretty confusing" said Blanko. "So this whole time that we've been spending with you guys was a dream to you?" asked Bugs. "Yes. And because we're glowing right now it means we're waking up" said Tarte. "What are you saying? Does that mean what I think it does?" asked Daffy with an almost sad voice. "Yes, we're gonna have to say goodbye" said Inori.

"But where exactly are you guys from?" asked Bugs. "We're from Clover Town in Japan" said Love. "I wish we could go with you and see it" said Pound. "We wish you could all see it too but you all are needed here in your home. Audiences need you to watch the cartoons they love so I don't think you should leave them" said Miki. Chiffon, the Nerdlucks, and some of the toons started to get tearful. Then Chiffon floated to Porky and hugged him, crying. Porky stroked her and said "A-a-are we never gonna s-s-see you guys again?". "I think we may be able to see you again in the dreams we have in the future" said Tarte. The girls and fairies started to glow a little more. "We don't have a lot of time left so we have to say our goodbyes" said Tarte. The girls knelt down to the Nerdlucks. "It's not fair! We didn't even get to know you girls yet!" said Bang in a crying voice. "And it's hard for us to say goodbye!" Nawt sniffed. Love patted him. "I know. Its hard for everyone but we'll see each other again soon. I just know it" she said. "But how do we know if that will happen?" asked Blanko in a crying voice. "You'll just have to wait" said Miki. "We'll try" Pound sniffed. Then the Nerdlucks sobbed and hugged the girls. They hugged them back and cried a bit. "We may have just became friends, but we'll miss you girls so much!" cried Bupkus. "We'll miss you guys too" said Inori.

After the group hug, the girls hugged their favorite Looney Tunes characters. "I'll miss you Wile E." said Inori. The coyote nodded meaning that he will miss her too. "I had fun meeting you Love" said Tweety. "I feel the same way Tweety" said Love. "Don't forget about us" said Miki. "We won't Miki" said Bugs. Daffy sobbed hard. "You can't leave me my love! I'll miss you too much!" he sobbed. "I'll miss you too Daffy but no matter where we are, we'll always be together" said Setsuna. Daffy sniffed. "Really?" he asked. Setsuna put her hand on Daffy's cheek. "Really" she said. Then she kissed Daffy with more love than the last kiss and he kissed her back. Their eyes were closed and like last time, everyone was watching them. "Awwwwww!" everyone said. "I love you" Setsuna said in the kiss. "I love you too" said Daffy in the kiss. The couple broke the kiss and smiled warmly at each other. "I really hope I can see you again" said Daffy. "Me too. We'll just have to see about that in the future" said Setsuna.

The girls, Tarte, and Chiffon started to glow more so they let go of the hugs. "It's time girls" said Tarte. They stepped back and waved goodbye. "Goodbye everyone!" said Love. The toons and Nerdlucks waved goodbye back. "We'll miss you guys!" said Bugs. "We'll miss you too and we'll always watch you!" said Miki. Seeing this made Daffy sob again. "I'll always love you Setsuna!" he said. "I'll always love you too!" said Setsuna. "Please visit us again in the future!" said Bang. "We will!" said Inori. They all said goodbye once more and the girls and fairies glowed so much, they disappeared. Seeing them disappear made the toons and Nerdlucks cry. When the girls and fairies woke up, it was morning. The girls still had a few tears in their eyes so they wiped them. "That was the best dream I ever had" said Setsuna. "I'm glad it was" said Love.


End file.
